User blog:DinoKev/Some info about the wiki
Who Zombie Jombie Wiki belongs to? I've seen quite a few have asked about who owns Zombie Jombie Wiki, here's an example. The short answer: The encyclopedia and all the information is own by you the authors - the Zombie Jombie community! The website is own by Wikia. You can see the long answer here. Unfortunately there are not as many users contributing to the articles recently, only the admins and a few users are contributing to the site. That's why it appeared as if the wiki were owned by the few of us. Is Zombie Jombie Wiki a trading site? The wiki is an encyclopedia for Zombie Jombie the game - a place to find information and learn more about the game. It is run by the community and everyone can be the author to the articles. The trade request page is supposed to be just a small part of the wiki. Here's a brief history on how why the page was created: Quite a lot of people actually refer to the cards pages and tables when they do trades to find out about the max stats etc., and for this reason people spammed the article comments with trades and flooded the activity feed, and a lot of the questions posted by others remained unanswered as they could not be seen easily with all these trades adverts around. We tried stopping others from posting trades under the articles but they continued. So the trade page was created to meet their needs for a place in the wiki to do this and prevent them from spamming the articles. This worked quite well as the number of spams under the articles dropped immediately. As more and more people started to do trades on the wiki, the traffic increases significantly lately. On some days we get as much as 12k views per day! It generates so much traffic that Wikia decided to add an additional advert on the right corner of the mainpage. Unfortunately the increased traffic did not bring more contributors to the articles, and it make me think whether the trade page is doing more harm than good to the wiki at the moment. It's kinda sad to see the card page of a card remain empty when people are trading it in the trade page. What happened to the mainpage? Some might have noticed that there are several changes to the mainpage recently. The links to the trade page have been removed while other sections about contributing to the wiki are added. The reason is a lot of people came to the wiki and go straight to the trade page without looking at the articles. Removing the links on the mainpage will help prevent this from happening and it will also encourage visitors to browse through the articles and hopefully contribute to them. Why ask question under article pages instead of the trade page? You might have seen the noticebox about posting question under related article pages instead of the trade page. There are a few reasons to this: *It's a trade page, questions will get in the way when others are trying to find can compare trades. *Other who are looking at the article can look at your answered question as a reference. *It also serves as a feedback to the articles. When people ask questions, it means either the information is not written in the article or the information in the article is wrong//outdated and need to be improved. Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Blog Category:Wiki Blog